Beelzebub
Beelzebub 'is one of the main antagonists of the ''Were-Creatures ''series, first appearing in ''Were-Creatures OMEGA alongside the former Demon Lord of Envy, Leviathan. She's one of the Seven Demon Lords of the Realm of Darkness, being referred to as the '''Demon Lord of Gluttony, and acts as the second-in-command leader of the Demon Lords, just underneath the leader of Demon Lords, Belphegor. She acts as the final boss of Were-Creatures THETA and was fought in the Chateau of Gluttony. She is once again fought in Were-Creatures GAMMA in the Palace of Calamity in the Trial of Gluttony. Appearance Like most of her fellow Demon Lords, Beelzebub takes on a humanoid form, in this case being a young woman in her early twenties. She has a fair skin tone with a crimson eye color, a flat breast size and black hair with crimson streaks that's in the style of a straight, chin-length bob with straight bangs that rest above her eyes, obscuring her eyebrows. She has black eye shadow on both her eyes, deep red lipstick on her lips and she has long nails that're painted black. She wears a gothic lolita style of outfit, consisting of a long-sleeved mahogany blouse with a puritan collar made of black lace. She wears a black corset around her waist and has a black, knee-length skirt with three tiers, mahogany colored lace being on the edges of the tiers and underneath the skirt is a black cage crinoline. She wears a pair of black, thigh-length socks with a crimson spider web pattern and a pair of mahogany colored Mary Janes on her feet. Tilted on the left side of her head is a small, black top hat with a crimson ribbon around the top hat's base. Personality A very gluttonous demon who always maintains her perfect physique no matter how much she consumes, Beelzebub has a rather cool yet mysterious vibe to her personality. She always speaks in a rather soft tone in her voice and at first glance appears to be rather down-to-earth. However, when she catches scent of anything she's able to consume, the most extreme case being living beings, her personality immediately takes a more sinister turn, mumbling about how she would have whatever she's bent on consuming be prepared for her next meal, usually getting increasingly gruesome the more preparations she lists. History Relationships Fellow Demon Lords With the exception of Belphegor, most of the other Demon Lords consider Beelzebub as the most frightening member of their group due to fears that they themselves would get eaten by her should she be given an opportunity to. As such, they usually try keep any and all interactions with her at a minimum to avoid tempting her cannibalism unless they have the unfortunate luck of having to work alongside her. Being the second-in-command leader of the seven, the Demon Lords under her attempt to display as much respect towards her as they possibly can out of fear of her cannibalistic behavior and usually have to bargain with her in order to get her to listen to commands directed towards her. Angelica Ragno Angelica is Beelzebub's Guardian Demon, who was originally a human woman from the time of the Italian Renaissance. Quotes * "You may refer to me as Beelzebub. The Demon Lord of Gluttony. The pleasure is mine." (Introduction) Gallery Trivia *She represents the Deadly Sin of Gluttony. *Her name comes from the demon Beelzebub, one of the seven Princes of Hell that's said to represent Gluttony. Category:Were-Creatures Category:Were-Creatures Bosses Category:Demons Category:Villains Category:Main Antagonists Category:Seven Demon Lords Category:Females